


he's a little shy (shy shy)

by plumsy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5am dates, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff, IM SO SOFT, Jisungs insecure, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Na Jaemin is Whipped, Oblivious Park Jisung (NCT), Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Presents, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Soft Na Jaemin, Volleyball, and glasses cuz uwu, he has normal braces here, i didnt proof read that much, i hope u guys like this, i just thought of tzuyu and it worked pretty well, i luv u guys, ive been gone for so long, kind of, nose kisses, pls dont clown me for the title, pls enjoy, stan twice, theyre damn whipped for each other, uwu worthy, we all know i suck at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumsy/pseuds/plumsy
Summary: Jisung liked to hide. And he had a lot of reasons to do so.





	he's a little shy (shy shy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PwarkLife (guanlinear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/gifts).



> grr im sorry for being gone for so long ksksks i hope u guys accept this apology in the form of a fic kskksks i went thru a lot of shit these past few months but im doing better !! i missed writing nd i hope u guys enjoy this !! the sole inspiration of this fic was jaemin hugging jisung while jisung fixed his hair !! im also rlly surprised that there r so many fics w the jaesung tag now;--; before there werent much and now theres like 100++ !! im so happy i was able to contribute to the tag aaaaaaah also omg thank u guys for sm love in my previous fics i rlly wasnt expecting that much ppl to like it kaksksksksks

Jisung liked to hide. And he had a lot of reasons to do so. His main reason was to hide his birthmark, which his parents told him it was also called a ‘Salmon Patch’, it was a little pink-peach-ish color that lightly marked his cheekbones and a little bit on the bridge of his nose, and if you don’t look so intensely it would look like the boy was simply blushing. He took pride in this mark when he was a child, proudly showing it off to his friends, claiming it was his ‘superhero mark’. But then middle school happened, where his classmates forced upon the idea to him that it was ugly, that it _made_ him ugly. So he decided to cover it up, either with make-up that he either bought from the mall, or stole from his mother’s wide collection of concealer, covering it with his bangs (if it managed), or simply keeping his head down with his hood up.

Another reason was his braces, which also happened in middle school. This prompted his classmates to reinforce the idea that Jisung was _truly_ ugly. With his braces, round dark-rimmed glasses (another reason he hides or just doesn’t wear them outside), and his birthmark, he almost looked comical to them. Like a typical nerd in those TV shows they’d watch after school, and it didn’t help that Jisung was a bright child. These are what changed Jisung quite drastically; he was no longer the happy out-going kid who babbled to his friends. He no longer went out as much, and instead holed himself up at home, especially in his room. These are also what brought upon the habit of hiding.

This brings us to where Jisung is now.

“Jithung-ah,” Jaemin whined out his name, purposely with the lisp. “Stop hiding your face from Nana” He pouted, continuing with his ‘aegyo’ façade. Jisung shied away from his hyung’s stare and buried his face even deeper into the book he wasn’t even actually reading.

“No” Was all that the boy said, voice muffled. Jaemin pouted, and moped over to where Jeno was sitting across from them, telling on the younger.

“Jeno-hyung! Jithungie won’t stop hiding his face from Nana” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, puffing out his cheeks, and making sure to make his eyes _extra_ round. Jeno looked up from his phone, eyes tired and look wary, before he returned his gaze back to his phone, which was seemingly more interesting.      

“Stop with the aegyo” He muttered before he continued to text who Jaemin was sure was Renjun A.K.A Jeno’s big fat boy crush. Jaemin rolled his eyes and dropped the aegyo pose, moving back to where he was sitting next to Jisung. The youngest of the trio eyed Jaemin from behind his book, watching as the elder just _looked_ at him.

“C’mon Sungie, it’s not like I haven’t seen your face before” He mumbled, looking down at his lap and playing with his fingers. But Jaemin _doesn’t_ get it. Jisung doesn’t _like_ his face, not one bit, and if he didn’t like it, why would other people like it?

Jisung never really talked about it, making sure that the topic of his face was well out of the list of the things he and his friends talked about every day. They were curious at first, as to why Jisung always had a hoodie on along with a medical face mask. But they didn’t ask at first, simply theorizing that Jisung was probably ill, which lasted for a short while. But seeing that Jisung literally wore one _every single day_ that idea dropped from their heads. And up until Chenle, who seemingly forgot his brain to mouth filter at home bluntly asked him before he received multiple smacks to his head and shoulders from the others.

_“Why’re you always covering your face?”_

Jisung faltered at the question, tripping over his own feet and almost dropping his phone and his laptop in one go. The others obviously noticed the boy’s actions and were quick to aid.

“Jisung, it’s fine if you don’t tell us, we’re just curious, s’all” Mark, the eldest of their friend group said softly, brushing Jisung’s bangs out of his eyes, but Jisung panicked and shook his head, bringing his bangs back to their former placement. The others seemingly deflated at his actions and stared at him sadly.

“Do you guys really wanna know?” Jisung mumbled, which made it even harder to hear him from behind his mask. The boys nodded and Jisung sighed. They walked to their shared class together, economics, and luckily it was still empty, they had another hour to spare before class starts. They formed a circle with their chairs, all pointing at Jisung’s chair, and waited.

”So, uhm- well, it’s kinda hard to explain so I’ll just show you?” Jisung winced. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was absolutely sure that they could hear it from where they were seated. Was this a bad idea? But before Jisung’s mind could formulate more problems, he slowly took brought down his hood, brushed his bangs out of the way, and removed his mask.

It was silent for a while.

“I don’t get it” Chenle mumbled meekly, nervous that he didn’t see what Jisung was hiding. He was followed by a chorus of agreement from the rest of the group. Jisung shyly pointed at his birthmark, ears turning red.

“What you’re blushing? Is that what you’re hiding?” Renjun asked, honestly dumbfounded. And so was Jisung. Did they _not_ see it that well? Or were they just pretending to not hurt his feelings?

“It’s- It’s a birthmark, ‘nd a lot of people called it or well, _me_ ugly when I was growing up” Jisung explained quietly. The others ooh-d and aah-d quietly before Jaemin spoke up.

“How _dare_ you think you’re ugly, especially with that birthmark,” He grumbled, jabbing Jisung’s shoulder softly. “You’re fucking adorable! Sung you just look like you’re blushing which makes you look even cuter!” Jaemin exclaimed angrily but in a loving tone. Tough love I guess? Jisung cowered at the continuous praise from his friends. He just doesn’t get it. He looked around for help but they all agreed with Jaemin, Jisung deflated at the praise thrown at him from his friends, hiding behind his hands.

“It’s not that bad, I promise- and I’m your best friend so you _have_ to trust me!” Chenle squealed, moving over to pinch the boy’s cheeks. After that, they managed to convince him to ditch the face mask, and they saw to it that Jisung didn’t go to school with a medical face mask and his hood up unless, well, he was _actually_ sick.

It was successful up until now, where they were seated in the local library, but that doesn’t mean that he still doesn’t want to hide his face form time to time. Especially now, that he accidentally (Chenle says it’s fate) developed a crush on Jaemin. So why would he, willingly show his face to his crush?

 _“Cause you’re so damn whipped you’ll do anything for him”_ a voice that sounded a lot like Donghyuck sneered in his mind.

Jisung sighed and slowly put his book down and moved a little so that he was facing the elder, who brightened up a bit and turned to face Jisung as well.

“See! You’re a-dor-a-ble!” Jaemin squealed, punctuating each syllable with a poke to the boy’s face. Jisung whined lowly but he continued to let Jaemin do what he wanted. The elder noticed Jisung’s quiet demeanor and sighed.

“Sung, I’ll make sure to make you feel like the prettiest boy alive! And that’s a promise!” Jaemin exclaimed loudly, earning a hush from both Jeno and the small old lady who worked at the library.

And that’s where it started. Every day, Jisung would be met with loads of sticky notes everywhere left for Jisung. The first one he noticed was the sticky notes and small gift that Jaemin left for him inside his locker.

_“Morning Sung!_

_I havent seen u yet but im sure you look flippin adorable!_

_Enjoy the gift,, im at the gym for morning volleyball practice,  
pass by pls i miss u_

_-Jaem <3”_

The other note was on top of the small gift which was neatly placed in front of Jisung’s books.

 _“Roses are red,_  
_I suck at poems,  
enjoy this box of bread_”

Jisung blushed as he saw the notes, wanting to screech and just flop around on his bed like he usually does when Jaemin compliments him, or does anything really. He grabs the books and notebooks he’ll need for the next few hours, and neatly places them in his bag along with the box of bread from Jaemin, and he sets off to the gym.

As he’s walking down the hall, a screaming Chenle and a tired Renjun walked up to him.

“Where ya goin’?” Chenle grinned, struggling to wrap an arm around Jisung’s shoulders but somehow manages to do so, Renjun is trailing behind them, eating what seems to be a peanut butter sandwich.

“Heading to the gym for Jae hyung” Renjun perks up at this and jogs a little so that he’s now walking beside Jisung, eyeing him cutely.

“Hmm? ‘Going to the gym for Jae hyung’ huh? Interesting” He grins cheekily before he takes another bite out of his sandwich. Jisung sticks his tongue out at the elder before he turns to Chenle to talk about the episode of Steven Universe that he watched before he went to bed last night.

They arrived at the gym not long after, the sound of the impact of skin and muscle against the volleyballs and training shoes squeaking against the floor bounced off the walls. The trio settled somewhere in the middle of the bleachers, plopping down and trying to find Jaemin the midst of the sweaty teenagers and their coaches in the gym.

“Oh there he is” Renjun pointed out, and there, standing in the middle of the court in all his glory, was Jaemin. Jisung was lying if he said that Jaemin was anything _but_ ethereal. Their uniforms fit him snugly and it was honestly hot as hell, seeing his hair pushed back and he was pretty sweaty (don’t judge him, Jisung’s a growing boy). From what Jisung could see, Jaemin was practicing spiking with his setter, Hyunjin. Jaemin back tracked, and nodded at Hyunjin. Jaemin started running towards the net, Hyunjin then tossed the ball to the right, it’s where Jaemin almost always goes. The boy then jumps and spikes the ball, hard. In a blink of an eye the ball went from being in Jaemin’s touch to the ground, the sound of the impact still resonating in Jisung’s ears.

“Oh my god he’s so hot” Jisung whined, letting himself sag against Chenle, “Did-did you see that Lele? Did you see how he spiked the ball oh my god, and the way he looked so satisfied after his spike oh my fuck” Jisung continued ranting, arms flailing about and a stressed smile present on his face. Renjun laughed and secretly took out his phone, videoing a small snippet of the boy ranting and sending it to their group chat. A whistle blew and the boys on the court scattered to their bags.

“Hi Jisungie!” Jaemin grinned, waving the boy over. Jisung stumbled down the bleachers and sat behind the bars that divided the bleachers from the court, with Chenle and Renjun following behind him lazily.

“Hi hyung, you were really good, and so was Hyunjin hyung” Jisung smiled softly, his mind not even in control of what he was saying anymore, whipped just like Donghyuck said. Jaemin giggled at that, and before he could form another word, he was interrupted by a yell.

“Jisungieee!” Someone jumped over the bars and tackled Jisung in a hug, and although they were sweaty as hell and pretty gross, Jisung accepted the hug.

“Hey Innie” Jisung sighed, pushing Jeongin off after a few seconds, not wanting to get soaked in sweat. Jeongin grinned cheekily, purposely rubbing his sweaty hand against Jisung’s cheek. The younger boy yelped and quickly wiped it off with the sleeve of his hoodie with a disgusted look.

“Hey Jeongin,” Jaemin greeted the other setter a little sourly, _why did he have to take away Jisung’s attention from him!_ Not that Jaemin was jealous or anything, _I can’t be jealous, I don’t own Jisung, Jisung can talk to whoever he wants to talk to, plus Jeongin’s my friend, I can’t be mad at him over that_. “Come with me to the showers, I don’t wanna go alone” Jaemin whined soon after, grabbing the attention of both Jeongin and Jisung, the younger of the two internally thanked the gods that he was talking to the setter, he didn’t know what he’d do if he had to accompany Jaemin to the shower room. Jeongin nodded and waved goodbye to Jisung who returned the gesture.

“You three wait up for me! I’ll be five minutes tops!” Jaemin yelled over his shoulder as he and Jeongin raced to the shower room.

True to his words, Jaemin raced out of the shower room, hair still dripping wet and his shoes and clothes not even put on correctly.

“Injun, help me please” Jaemin pouted, slumping down on a seat. Renjun sighed but he got up and helped Jaemin anyway. While the elder was drying Jaemin’s hair with a towel, Jaemin fixed his clothes, and more importantly his shoes, which were on the wrong feet. Jaemin was now wearing his usual gray sweatpants and a loose red t-shirt with the print of steven universe on it, to which Chenle cheekily jabbed Jisung in the ribs. Jisung glared at him as he shooed the elder away.

Once the volleyball player was done, they set off to their first class which was sadly history.

“So! Jithungie! How’s your morning so far?” Jaemin smiled brightly, arm lazily wrapped around Jisung’s shoulders, the younger boy blushed, hoping the latter didn’t notice. Chenle and Renjun were trailing behind them, pretending to gag and taking candid pictures of the two to either keep as black mail or to send to their group chat.

“T’was good, thanks for the stuff by the way” Jisung regarded shyly, bowing his head down and opting to play with the sleeves of his hoodie. Jaemin beamed, saying it wasn’t a problem and that he’d gladly do it for him every day, and Jisung just wanted to melt, he felt like his chest was caving in and he honestly had a hard time breathing, _just_ because of Jaemin, god, the things he does to him.

They arrive at the classroom a few minutes before the bell is set to ring, and the sit together in the form of a square, with Jaemin and Renjun sitting behind Jisung and Chenle respectively. And the rest of the day continues the same as every other day.

The next few days Jisung receives a few more sticky notes from Jaemin, mostly in his locker along with a small pack of food, usually peanut butter sandwiches (Jisung’s favorite). And honestly, Jisung’s been feeling a lot better with how he looks, after so long, it feels good, to feel good? Especially with a lot of people commenting how _cool_ his birthmark is, not even noticing it as a birthmark at first, thinking he’s just blushing or wearing make-up. This is a big three hundred sixty degree turn from what he’s used to experiencing, and he appreciates it a lot.

But something’s different on the eleventh day of Jaemin’s ‘Give Jisung love everyday’ plan.

On the eleventh day, Jisung’s met with a text from Jaemin at 5:30 in the morning, telling him to come down to his front door. The light from his phone blinds him and his eyes open as wide as he can with surprise and sleep in his eyes. He rubs the tiredness out of his eyes and pushes himself off his bed, bare feet hitting the wooden floor. He stretches and yawns, ruffling his hair in hopes to fix his appearance somehow. Luckily his mom is out of town for a business trip, if she were here she would’ve killed him for having friends over _this_ early in the morning. Jisung trudges down the stairs quietly, phone in hand. He reaches the front door, opening it gently, and Jaemin’s standing outside, with a bouquet of roses and a small basket of, food?

“G’morning Jiji!” Jaemin smiles brightly, Jisung shyly greets him, suddenly very aware that he was wearing his star spangled matching pajama set along with his fluffy bunny slippers. Jisung opens the door wider and invites the older boy inside. Jaemin leaves his shoes by the door and moves to the kitchen and the younger just follows him curiously.

“Oh yeah! These are for you” Jaemin grinned, holding out the bouquet of roses. Jisung splutters and thanks him profusely, grabbing onto the bouquet gently, moving around to find a vase to place them in. Once he’s back he spots Jaemin clanking around for a pan and oil and a few more things. It felt oddly domestic and Jisung did _not_ want to think about that right now.

“What’s happening by the way” Jisung yawned, sitting on the stool by the kitchen countertop, watching Jaemin move around the kitchen gracefully. Jaemin hums and turns around, smiling sheepishly. Jisung’s heart pounds a little.

“’M making you breakfast, and it’s your favorite, chocolate marble pancakes- and I even brought you peanut butter to spread on them!” Jaemin claps his hands, in attempt to praise himself Jisung supposed, but he appreciated a lot. Jaemin was a lot different than the rest of his friends, not in a bad way, but he was friendlier? He was affectionate, clingy, and he just smothers Jisung in love. Sure his friends (more specifically Mark hyung and his other _old_ friends) baby him a lot but the rest of his friends are just settled with teasing and surreal humor. Not that he didn’t appreciate that as well.

“Oh dude- _hyung_ , you didn’t have to” Jisung pouted, leaning on the palm of his hand. Jaemin had his back turned to him now; the sound of him mixing the pancake mix together with eggs filled the room along with Jaemin’s soft humming. Even though it was literally five in the morning, Jisung’s heart was thumping loudly in his chest, feeling as if he’d vomit it out somehow. His hyung, his _crush_ was cooking for him? _And_ he brought flowers for him? Dear god, what did the universe want from him?

“No it’s fine, plus I remember you told me that your mom was out of town, and I’m pretty sure you’d just be ordering food instead of eating _real_ food” Jaemin muttered, going quiet for a while before he continued, “Did I mention that you look adorable this morning?” He finished with a coy smirk, hearing Jisung take a shuddered breath behind him.

“No, you didn’t, but thank you hyung” Jisung said softly, smile lopsided. When Jisung’s sure that Jaemin is completely focused on cooking now, he quickly unlocks his phone and texts Chenle, his face burning up and hands moving a little too fast.

 ** _dumbass_**  
lele ohmyfick  
hes at my hosue  
what THE FUVJ SMSKSKS  
_(5:47AM)_

 ** _dumb bitch_**  
great the assassin i hired is alrdy there  
also wtf r u doin awake at 5am  
_(5:49AM)_

 ** _dumbass_**  
what no  
jae hyung is AT MY house  
_(5:49AM)_

 ** _dumb bitch_**  
the fuck why  
r yALL GONNA MAKE OUT LSKLSKA  
TELL ME EVERYTHINF WHEN YALL R DONE OMG  
_(5:49AM)_

 ** _dumbass_**  
wtf no he didnt come over at 5am to makeout w me kskskks  
_(5:50AM)_

 ** _dumb bitch_**  
sure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
but srsly whats he doin at urs  
_(5:50AM)_

 ** _dumbass_**  
dude idek he came over w like roses and pancake mix  
and now hes making pancakes for me  
_(5:50AM)_

 ** _dumb bitch_**  
roses and pancake mix??  
istg dude he totally has a crush on u  
_(5:50AM)_

 ** _dumbass_**  
dude what no skksksksks  
what makes u think that  
_(5:51AM)_

 ** _dumb bitch_**  
cuz only a whipped person would do all that shit  
now leave me alone  
_(5:51AM)_

Jisung sighed and set down his phone, rubbing his face for a while before he decided to should at _least_ get ready for school later. He pushed himself up from the stool and shuffled towards Jaemin, staying a little behind him so that he wouldn’t get in the way. God, he wanted to hug him right now, and as if Jaemin somehow read his mind, spoke up.

“Just hug me Sung, Jesus, I can hear you thinking all the way from here” He complained lightly. Jisung felt his blood rush to his face, a strange, strangled sound erupted from the back of his throat as he shuffled closer to the elder, wrapping his arms around his waist. It felt, nice. “Wasn’t so bad now was it?” Jaemin sighed, flipping another pancake on its other side. Jisung hummed, leaning down a little to rest his chin on Jaemin’s shoulder.

“’M gonna go and get ready for school” He said, quickly detaching himself from Jaemin’s hold and dashing upstairs to the bathroom, trying to conceal his squeals.

Jisung’s comes back down, fresh, clean, and glowing, after about thirty minutes (don’t judge him but he _does_ have a skin care routine, which makes his routine longer). The kitchen countertop is decorated with a large plate in the center with stacks of chocolate marble pancakes, with two plates in front, parallel to the center plate, with a jar of peanut butter and a bottle of maple syrup beside it.

“Ta-dum! I hope you like it” Jaemin smiled brightly, presenting the countertop with his arms spread out. The elder quickly sits down and bounces in his seat. Jisung settles down quietly and they both take a few pancakes and cover them in maple syrup and peanut butter. Slowly, Jisung takes a bite, and it pops with flavor. It was just the right combination of sweet. He hums happily, and stuffs his mouth with more bits of pancake.

“S’it good?” Jaemin chuckled, Jisung, whose mouth is still stuffed with pancake, nods excitedly with a thumbs up. Jaemin couldn’t help but take a picture of the boy. He was adorable and he just, if he could keyboard smash in real life, he’d probably be doing it all the time.

They finish eating and cleaning up before 6:50, and they of course decide to walk to school together, but before Jisung’s out the door, Jaemin grabs onto the boy’s wrist, tugging him back inside, Jisung of course, follows and shuts the door behind him.

“What’s up?” Jisung asked softly, and Jaemin looks like he wants to say something, his gaze is a little intense and his mouth continuously opens and closes, kind of like a fish. After what seemed like an internal fight with himself, Jaemin finally relaxes, and moves to wrap his arms around Jisung’s waist, pulling him closer. Jisung caught off guard stumbles slightly, giggling.

Jaemin takes a deep breath, “ _I love you_ ”, he mumbled softly, leaning forward to leave a small peck on Jisung’s nose. The younger boy scrunches his nose before he breaks into a wide grin, shining like star.

“Yeah, I love you too”

They don’t really say anything after that, but they do walk to school hand in hand with bright smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> if u guys have anything u guys want me to write u can tell me in the coments hehe ! i havent had that much ideas lately n e way i hope u guys enjoyed this kskskks im also working on a chaptered fic of jaesung !! so uhm tell me if u guys would be interested in that? eek ksksksks


End file.
